custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jahoan17/July 2013 Update-Jahoan17
Hello Custom BIONICLE Wiki! This is Jahoan17, coming to you with Updates, Contests, and MOCs. Storyline Updates Okay, after a lot of thought, I have finally come up with the details of my storyline, and am in the process of re-writing Chapter 1. The details can be found here. Contests Contest 1: Name of the Planet. In my storyline, the setting is an actual planet, with a living consciousness (AKA: Mata Nui), but the planet has an independent name. Requirements: *The name should end in -Magna, but it doesn't have to. *The name should have an explanation behind it, and be appropriate. The winning entry will be announced at the end of the month, and the winner will get the user spotlight in my next blog. Second place will get an important island in the story named with their entry, and third place will have their entry as the name of a village on the aforementioned island. Contest 2: Valtek, Matoran of Fire. An Matoran who carries sensitive information relating to "The Master", who is Jahoan's arch-enemy, and his empire. Requirements *He can wear either an adaptive Hau Nuva, Great Huna, Great Athron, Noble Kiril, or Great Pakari or Hua. *His color scheme should be dark red and dark gray, with either red-orange, lime-green, or blue eyes. *He should have a visible heart-light, even if it is through photo-editing software. *A custom body design is recommended, or at least something that looks custom. *Should be proportionate. Winning entry to be announced at the end of the month, and the winning entry will become the canon appearance of the character Valtek, with a mention in my next blog post. The second place entry will become the canon appearance of one character in my story, and will be named by the creator. Third place will also have their creation appear in my story, but only as a background character. Contest 3: "The Master's" Army "The Master" has an army of vicious beings, known as "The Nightshade", creatures of alchemy that live to conquer and destroy. Requirements *Two or more of them in the picture, and all identical. *Black and silver armor, with piercing red eyes, curved horns, and a third eye would be acceptable. *Claws would be cool(Proportional of course!), and they carry serrated sabers (Lewa Phantoka blade), as well as acid shooters on their left arm. *They are about the size of a Toa (Mata Nui body height with Inika length legs). *They should look menacing and uniform (The two biggest forms of evil: Malice and Order) The Winning entries will be announced at the end of the month. The first place winner for each class will have their entry made canon, and will be featured in my next blog. Second place will have their entry featured as a minor antagonist(s) and get one page of their choice edited of mistakes. Third place will get one page of their choice revised by me. Farewell That is all for now, and as I have not put in a quote yet, I will end this blog with one: Category:Blog posts